


to aurora, not to hurry

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this moment, she is stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to aurora, not to hurry

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://twinklexin.livejournal.com/profile)[**twinklexin**](http://twinklexin.livejournal.com/) .Title taken from the September 23, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**.

The night brings her into his arms, rough and wild the way it's always been. She conquers him, he permits her to.

Half-lidded gold eyes challenge him, he reaches up to kiss at her breasts. He breathes sharply, hands guiding her hips and she moans, her whole body pushing with him.

Dawn breaks, darkness slips from his grasp. She steps out of bed quietly, discarding her humanity in the sheets. Not a glance back at him, her tail twitches as she pads out of the room.

You are beautiful, he wants to tell her. But he's already missed the opportunity.


End file.
